cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave War
* R&R * RIA * NPL * GOD ---- Dos Equis ---- * Fark * Sparta * MHA ---- Chestnut Accords ---- * TTK * CRAP ---- Independents * Invicta * NATO * AGWO * The Legion * The Apparatus * Bal Masqué * MCXA * NADC * Dixie * Hellas * VE * Bio * Echelon * Bull Moose * DoG * SRA * GO * CCC * US * TSI * GPF * PPO * NEAT ---- Disputed Involvement * Argent |strength1 = |strength2 = |commander1 = * Teh 1337 Guy * Domisi * King Xander * Rush Sykes * OsRavan * Centurius * Crymson * MCRABT * Brehon * Comrade Trotsky |commander2 = * Liz * Atanatar * Xiphosis * Shadow * EgoFreaky * George the Great |notes = R&R are also part of the Dos Equis bloc.}} GOD, CSN, RIA are also part of the Chestnut Accords bloc.}} 3 Argent nations attacked SRA, although war was never formally declared and Argent maintains it was not due to the Dave War.}} }} The Dave War, also referred to initially as the MK-CSN War, was a war that started between Mushroom Kingdom and the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations on June 13, 2012. The next day, Umbrella declared war on Fark, citing "We just don’t really like Fark much!". Early in the war, on June 27, a new record was set for the largest daily gain on the Global Radiation Level with 6.88 gained. For a list of individuals who fought in the Dave War see: Category:Dave War veteran. Build up Monday, June 11, 2012: Dave93 was accused of spying on CSN with Rotavele on October 5, 2011 and he was sentenced to ZI. It wasn't revealed to the world until June 11, 2012 when Rotavele posted the logs on the OWF in Rotavele's CN . Tuesday, June 12, 2012: Dave93 leaves the Imperial Order alliance affiliation and changes his AA to Arkham, where he is raided by King Brandon from the Mushroom Kingdom, successfully staggering Dave93. Gibsonator21, CSN's Minister of Defense, contacted Teh 1337 Guy, MK's Crown Prince, about King Brandon raiding Dave93. Gibsonator asked that King Brandon's slot go to CSN after the KB's war with Dave ended. Later that evening, rsoxbronco1 approached and invited Dave93 to apply to the Mushroom Kingdom, where he was accepted into the MK Academy after receiving a royal exemption to the rule that ZI targets may not apply. This exemption was granted, as MK claims to believe that all Dave93 did was accept screenshots, and MK holds that that does not constitute spying. He sent peace offers to Gibsonator21Fig 1 and RequiaFig 2, the two CSN members who were attacking him, and the peace reason was "under the protection of MK." Dave93 was then nuked by Requia''Fig 3. Following the nuclear attack, Gibsonator contacted Teh 1337 Guy via IRC requesting confirmation of Dave93's peace messages and claims of MK protection. '''Wednesday, June 13, 2012': Mushroom Kingdom on Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. The coalition that was built around CSN claimed (and some still claim today) that the entire war was the result of a minor diplomatic dispute intentionally escalated by the Kingdom in order to avoid The International being drawn into the Second NoR-LSF War, which had started a few hours previous and would have put two, one direct and one indirect (and potentially many more), of the Kingdom's allies at war with one another, in turn weakening the Kingdom's global position and leaving their side of the global system relatively unprotected. Many in the MK coalition, on the other hand, claimed that the buildup to the second LSF-NoR war had been deceitfully encouraged by members of the CSN coalition in order to level the playing field against the Kingdom in any potential global war against them, arguing in effect that it was the real farce. File:Y0kP7.png|'Fig 1' Dave's peace offer to Gibsonator21. File:IHDi6.png|'Fig 2' Dave's peace offer to Requia. File:VTipI.png|'Fig 3' Requia nukes Dave93. External links Declarations of War For DH & Allies *13 June 2012 - *14 June 2012 - *18 June 2012 - *18 June 2012 - *19 June 2012 - *22 June 2012 - *23 June 2012 - *23 June 2012 - *23 June 2012 - *23 June 2012 - *24 June 2012 - *24 June 2012 - *25 June 2012 - *25 June 2012 - *25 June 2012 - *25 June 2012 - *25 June 2012 - *26 June 2012 - *26 June 2012 - *27 June 2012 - *27 June 2012 - *27 June 2012 - *28 June 2012 - *29 June 2012 - *29 June 2012 - *30 June 2012 - *30 June 2012 - *30 June 2012 - *2 July 2012 - *2 July 2012 - *11 July 2012 - *13 July 2012 - *17 July 2012 - *21 July 2012 - *27 July 2012 - For SF & Allies *17 June 2012 - *17 June 2012 - *20 June 2012 - *20 June 2012 - *24 June 2012 - *24 June 2012 - *24 June 2012 - *24 June 2012 - *24 June 2012 - *24 June 2012 - *24 June 2012 - *25 June 2012 - In response to Umbrella's *24 June 2012 - *26 June 2012 - *27 June 2012 - *28 June 2012 - *29 June 2012 - *29 June 2012 - *30 June 2012 - *2 July 2012 - *2 July 2012 - *2 July 2012 - *3 July 2012 - *3 July 2012 - *5 July 2012 - *6 July 2012 - *9 July 2012 - *11 July 2012 - *23 July 2012 - 3 Argent nations attacked SRA, although war was never formally declared. Surrenders and Withdrawals *6 August 2012 - For DH & Allies *27 June 2012 - *27 June 2012 - For SF & Allies *11 July 2012 - *12 July 2012 - *17 July 2012 - *18 July 2012 - *21 July 2012 - *23 July 2012 - *23 July 2012 - *24 July 2012 - *3 August 2012 - *4 August 2012 - *4 August 2012 - *5 August 2012 - Individual Surrender Terms * Other *13 June 2012 - *13 June 2012 - *14 June 2012 - *17 June 2012 - *18 June 2012 - Stats Score *June , , , , , , , , , * July See also Category:Dave War Category:Alliance Wars Category:Global Wars Category:2012 Category:Wars involving Sparta Category:Wars involving the New Pacific Order Category:Wars involving the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Wars involving The Imperial Order Category:SuperFriends Category:Complaints and Grievances Union Category:PF Category:Blood For Friends (bloc) Category:Dos Equis Category:Chestnut Accords Category:Hooligans Category:Screaming Red Asses